Pickup trucks include a cab and a box that are supported by a frame. The box has a bed, opposing longitudinal sidewalls, a headboard, and a tailgate. The tailgate is pivotally attached to the sidewalls and movable between an open position and a closed position. Latches are disposed on an upper portion of the tailgate to hold the tailgate in the closed position, and tension members are connected between the sidewalls and the tailgate to support the tailgate when in the open position. Tailgates are typically removable from the box to increase utility of the pickup truck.
Unless otherwise equipped, the box has an open top leaving cargo disposed within the box vulnerable to unauthorized users. The cab presents a more secure environment for cargo, but storing cargo in the cab takes up valuable passenger space, especially for bulky cargo. Aftermarket lockable storage bins are available, but they require user installation and are conspicuous to unauthorized users.
Providing secure, inconspicuous storage in the box can alleviate these and other problems.